Convergence of voice and data networks is predicted to lead to the eventual disappearance of the traditional public switched telephone network (“PSTN”). Eventually, virtually all applications, be they voice or of another nature, will all be carried over the data networks like the Internet. Voice is simply becoming another data application.
However, the process of convergence is forcing the underlying quality of service paradigms of data networks to be reconsidered. Data applications carried over data networks have traditionally been non-tolerant of errors, but tolerant of delay. Voice, however, has precisely the opposite characteristics, in that it is tolerant of error, but non-tolerant of delay.
Data security is also a highly significant concern and leading to rapid developments to ensure that data can be transmitted over networks without a material risk of eavesdropping. Such security is also becoming highly desirable in voice communications.
Wireless access is also a highly desirable feature of data networks. However, wireless access also presents its own challenges when addressing data security concerns and wireless access also presents its own challenges when addressing data security concerns and quality of service concerns.
It is becoming increasingly desirable to offer certain non-delay tolerant streams, such as Voice over Internet Protocol (“VOIP”) telephone calls through virtual private networks (“VPN”), which may or may not have wireless segments that implement those networks. VOIP calls, when properly effected, can be secure, convenient and relatively inexpensive. However, existing architectures can lead to dropped calls and other problems. Improvements are needed.